


First Flight

by Abyssia



Series: Linhardt x Claude oneshot series [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Claude takes Linhardt for their first ride.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Series: Linhardt x Claude oneshot series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601887
Kudos: 8





	First Flight

Linhardt would be lying if they were to try and say that they hadn’t been anticipating this…Hadn’t been casually thinking and wondering how long it would take for Claude to finally come out and say it, to finally extend his hand in invitation. Linhardt had always been more than ready to accept, and yet, had not expected it to turn out quite like this.

Linhardt is seated behind Claude, arms wrapped tightly around his waist as Claude spurs the mount into the sky. With one powerful flap of her wings, Claude’s mount had them sailing into the air, and Linhardt lets out something akin to a surprised yelp.

“What’s the matter Linhardt, first time?”

Linhardt frowns at the teasing tone in Claude’s voice. “No, however, usually when I embark on such a thing as this, I am the one who is in control of things, that is all.”

“I see,” Claude is certainly still grinning, causing Linhardt’s frown to remain as well. “Usually when flying, you have done so solo is what I’m hearing.”

“Yes,” Linhardt shifts a bit as Khalilah brings them high enough into the air for her to be able to glide and soar with more ease, only the occasional infrequent flap of her wings.

Linhardt, however, pulls just a little closer to Claude, hands digging into the fabric near his belt.

It was harder to speak and be heard up here, what with the wind rushing in their ears, but it was…nice. The warmth of Claude’s body was comforting, even during this potentially frightening experience. And to be honest, even if Linhardt were the one holding the reins, the mount was also relatively sentient and could very well buck them both to their deaths should she so choose. And so, Linhardt had a mind that Khalilah was the one he should not risk bothering…Claude on the other hand.

The regular up and down motion from the Wyvern’s wingbeats, the hard saddle between Linhardt’s legs, it was hard to ignore that a little arousal was building as well. It would normally be negligible, but Claude’s earlier innuendo had caused Linhardt’s thoughts to wander, and so too, did their hands begin to as well.

Claude seemed focused, but also relaxed, leaning back with the reigns loose. The ride would be short and routine, perhaps even what Khalilah herself preferred rather than following any direction from Claude. And so, Linhardt got just a little bit daring.

Linhardt’s hand goes just a little lower, resting on the flap of Claude's tunic that goes over his groin, the other hand moving up and digging into Claude’s chest.

“Hey now, getting a little frisky are we?”

Linhardt grunts and presses their face against Claude’s shoulder.

“I mean I’m not complaining. I’m just surprised you’d be so bold while we have an audience.”

Linhardt shifts where they sit, rutting back and forth slowly just to try and satisfy themself at least a little, but with Claude so close it would only serve to fan those flames.

Linhardt lets out a groan. “I do not have a plan to remedy this situation, so do feel free to ridicule me.”

“Now why would I do something like that?”

“You know full well my distaste for engaging in intimate activities outdoors unless the situation strictly demands it.”

“That I do.”


End file.
